


Captain Climate

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Steve tends to know a bad idea when he sees one. Tony controlling the weather? That's one nightmare he'll have to stop himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Comment_Fic [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Captain Climate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Marvel Cinematic Universe, any, stopping someone who’s created a machine to control the weather"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1176579.html?thread=117267459#t117267459

"Imagine a world with no hurricanes."

Steve blinked, rubbing at the side of his head. A dull ringing still echoed in his left ear from the earlier chain of explosions, the one that had destroyed seemingly everything except what had flooded the Bronx and sent a heat wave through Queens. The earnest look on Tony's sweat-stained face told Steve that he hadn't heard him wrong.

The metal box was small enough to fit into a person's pocket. Other than a red light that blinked on and off every fifteen seconds or so, it was utterly forgettable, its dull grey surface almost blending in with the compound's walls. Pandora herself wouldn't have given it a second glance.

"You think the Californians wouldn't like some rain? Imagine no more snow storms in-"

"Stop." Steve tightened his grip on his shield. Tony was starting to sound as ludicrous as the guy who built this contraption. "It's caused enough trouble already."

He looked between his teammates. Some kept their expression steely and shoulders tightened. Others were wavering, unable to keep his gaze. Could they really believe the nonsense that Stark was spouting?

Maybe they didn't, he remnded himself. Tony was just the kind of person that you _wanted_ to believe. But his own inventions had caused more trouble than either cared to remember. It took no stretch of the imagination to hypothesize what hell _this_ could raise.

And hell, Steve knew, could actually be quite cold. Why risk turning the entire upper United States into a glorified snow globe?

Tony's gaze narrowed. "If you would just listen to me-"

"Listen to yourself! Do you honestly believe anything that you're saying?

He couldn't, could he? Surely with all those degrees, Tony had to have a brain.

Steve would just have to make him use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if this had caused Civil War.


End file.
